I Love You So Bad
by Nell Neverlookback
Summary: Sequel I Love You So Mad. Berkisah tentang Naruto yang bingung ngasih kado apa buat Ino. Special for InoDay. Parody? Ada sedikit nyinggung anime lain. Pokoknya! Happy Birthday Ino! XD Warning: AU, Teen, Romance, Typo, DLDR, Dll.


**I Love You So Bad**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sequel of I Love You So Mad story**

 **Special for Ino Birthday**

Walau langit Konoha begitu gelap tak berbintang, suasana kota selalu terang oleh lampu setiap bangunan yang berjajar sepanjang jalan pertokoan dan ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Dua pemuda berjaket hitam berjalan ringkih nan pelan. Wajah mereka tampak lesu tak bertenaga. Mereka adalah pemuda berambut merah dan pirang yang tak lain adalah Gaara dan Naruto yang baru pulang dari tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

"Nggh!" Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Lembur malam ini melelahkan sekali."

"Biasanya juga emang melelahkan kok." Gaara mendelik Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya sambil mendengus pelan. "Kamunya aja yang lebay."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ckitt!

Sebuah motor matic berhenti disamping Naruto dan Gaara. Pengendara berjaket kulit hitam dan berhelm hitam tersebut membonceng seorang gadis berjaket ungu dan berhelm hitam. Gadis yang dibonceng membuka helm-nya.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

"Kau.." Naruto menatap gadis berambut biru tua nan panjang yang menatapnya heran. "Temannya Ino... Hinata kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku baru pulang kerja dan lagi jalan ke lapangan parkir." Naruto menunjuk lapangan parkir yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menatap Hinata heran seraya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 23.30. "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kenapa kau masih keluyuran diluar? Kau itu cewek!"

Orang berjaket kulit hitam yang membonceng Hinata membuka helm-nya sehingga menampilkan pemuda berambut coklat cukup tampan dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka. "Harusnya kami yang tanya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tak merayakan ulang tahunnya?"

"Ha?" Naruto menatap kedua orang tersebut heran. "Ulang tahun siapa?"

"Kenapa kau tak datang?" tanya-nya lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ki-Kiba-kun, tenanglah!" Hinata mencoba menenangkan Kiba yang mulai tampak kesal.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa?"

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Hari ini Ino ulang tahun."

"EEH?! Aku gak tau!" Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ia berpaling menatap Gaara. "Gaara maaf, kau pulang bareng Lee aja. Aku ada urusan!"

"Oke."

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Naruto berlari ke lapangan parkir meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap punggung Naruto dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya serta kedua teman Ino yang tampak cengo.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Brukk!

Ino menjatuhkan diri ditempat tidurnya. 'Hari ini cukup menyenangkan.' Dia meraba bawah bantalnya dan mengambil _smartphone_ yang sejak tadi tak dibukanya, ia menekan tombol samping _smartphone_ -nya agar layarnya menyala.

'Whoooa!'

Ino terkejut menatap layar tersebut, disana menampilkan 23 panggilan tak terjawab. 'Ada apa Naruto menelepon? Perasaan aku tidak memberitahu dia soal ulang tahun deh! Aku nggak mau dianggap ngarep dapat kado darinya.' Wajah Ino mulai merona merah. 'Jangan-jangan dia ta—"

Drrt!

"Woah! Kaget aku!"

Ino terperanjat–terkejut karena _smartphone_ -nya tiba-tiba bergetar. Dia segera menggeser layar untuk mengangkat telpon masuk.

"Halo?"

" _Ino? Kenapa baru diangkat? Aku didepan rumahmu! Keluarlah!_ "

Suara di seberang telepon terdengar sangat gelisah dan terburu-buru.

"Eh?!"

" _Cepatlah! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!_ "

"O-Oke!"

Ino langsung berlari keluar rumahnya, ia melihat Naruto tengah berdiri didepan pintu pagar.

Klek!

Ino membuka pintu pagar seraya keluar. Dia menatap Naruto heran. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?'

Gyut!

Naruto langsung memeluk Ino erat, ia melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 23.57. " _Happy Birthday Sweetheart_."

Blussh!

Wajah Ino merona mendengar bisikannya. "Kau.. tahu darimana?"

"Rahasia." Naruto melepas pelukannya seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Huh!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pura-pura ngambek. "Kalau begitu mana kado-nya?"

'Sial! Aku nggak kepikiran sama hal yang paling penting!' Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "E-Eto..."

"Kau lupa ya?" tanya Ino retoris sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ng-Nggak lah!" sangkal Naruto seraya meraba-raba saku celana jeans-nya berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong ajaibnya(?), ia memelotot pada benda kecil yang dibungkus plastik warna orange. 'Wueh! Cuma permen rasa jeruk.'

Grep!

Naruto menarik tangan kanan Ino seraya menggenggamkan permen tersebut. "Ini spesial!"

"Eh?" Ino membuka genggaman tangannya dan menatap permen tersebut bingung sekaligus heran. "Ini... permen?"

Naruto merebut kembali permen tersebut. "Yaudah kalau nggak mau!"

"Tunggu! Aku nggak bilang gak mau kan!" Ino mencoba merebut permen itu kembali.

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto membuka bungkus permen tersebut seraya meraih dagu Ino dan menyuapkannya. "...makanlah."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan—

Cup!

—memagut bibirnya.

"Nggh!"

Mata Ino melebar karena terkejut atas perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap leher jenjang Ino sambil memperdalam pagutannya.

'Ngh.. manis asam...' Ino mulai memejamkan matanya–menikmati pagutan Naruto yang memabukkan.

Naruto melepas pagutannya seraya menjilat bibir Ino kemudian nyengir kuda. "Spesial kan?"

Pletak!

"Mesum!" seru Ino.

Naruto memeluk Ino. "Maaf. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar lupa membelinya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran ingin segera bertemu denganmu karena takut terlambat mengucapkan _happy birthday_ padamu. Besok aku belikan deh, kau mau apa?"

Gyuut.

Ino membalas pelukan Naruto. "Coba dan tebak apa yang paling kuinginkan."

"Apa em—"

Ino melepas pelukan Naruto dihiasi senyuman penuh arti. "Kutunggu besok ya!"

Ino membuka pintu pagar dan berlari menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung karena bingung.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Naruto berjalan lesu seperti Tanaka-kun dari anime sebelah–menuju dapur, disana sudah ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengkilap dengan _style_ seperti mangkuk terbalik yang bersiap melahap sarapannya. Pemuda tersebut adalah Rock Lee.

"Selamat pagi."

"..."

Naruto tak menghiraukan sapaan Lee, ia duduk dikursi seberang Lee hingga mereka duduk berhadapan.

Lee menatap Naruto heran. "Kenapa lesu begitu? Ada masalah?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia menatap Lee dengan tatapannya yang malas. "Boleh aku tanya sebelum kau makan?"

"Ya?"

"..." Naruto menatap Lee datar.

Lee menunggu pertanyaan Naruto yang tak kunjung terlontar. "Kenapa diam saja?"

"Nggak jadi." Naruto menghela napas panjang. Frustasi. "Aku merasa menjadi pecundang kalau minta masukan darimu."

"APA!?" Perempatan urat tercetak dengan jelas dipipi Lee.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Hhh~"

Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan dirinya di pagar besi atap. Gaara dan Shion yang tengah membuka bungkus roti melonnya–sejenak menatap Naruto heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara seraya melahap rotinya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Gak."

"Kau terlalu banyak mendesah, kebahagiaan akan lari darimu." Shion menepuk bahu Naruto seraya menatap penuh selidik. "Kenapa kau tak makan siang bareng pacarmu itu?"

"Dia makan bareng teman-temannya." Naruto menunduk depresi.

"Dia menghindarimu?"

"Nggak mungkin lah!" sanggah Naruto kesal.

Shion mendengus pelan seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Terus?"

"...Shion, umm... menurutmu," Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang. "Apa kado yang paling kau inginkan saat ulang tahun?"

Shion menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku? Aku sih udah pasti pingin _doujin boys lo_ —"

"Bukan kamu, ini hanya perumpamaan." potong Naruto karena merasakan firasat buruk.

"Mungkin memasak." Shion melahap roti melonnya.

"Masak?"

"Yeah!" Shion mengangguk mantap. "Kau memasakannya sesuatu yang enak dan membuatnya senang."

"Hmm." Naruto berpikir keras.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku? Sepertinya tidak mungkin." Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Hahahaha." Shion tertawa riang. "Iya lah! Kau kan gak bisa masak."

Naruto kembali mendesah pelan seraya bangkit. "Aku ke kelas duluan."

"Ya." Shion melambaikan tangannya. " _Good luck_!"

Naruto berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya. 'Aku tak punya satu pun ide. Sial!'

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

TENG TENG TENG

Bell tanda jam belajar dan mengajar berakhir menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Naruto membereskan alat tulisnya seraya menghampiri Ino. "In—"

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku ada janji dan kegiatan klub. Nanti saja ya!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kapan ka–"

"Nanti malam datang aja kerumahku."

Ino berlari keluar kelas mengejar teman-temannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Kau benar-benar datang!" Ino menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya, ia tersenyum lebar seraya menatap tangan Naruto yang tak membawa apa-apa. "Tangan kosong?"

"Ini salahmu karena bicara hal seperti itu! Seharian ini aku memikirkan kado apa yang paling kau inginkan." Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Maaf, aku pacar yang tak bisa diandalkan. _I love you so bad_." Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Maka dari itu, ayo kita keluar dan beli sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Itu dia!"

Brukk!

Ino menerjang memeluk Naruto.

"Ha? Apa?" Naruto melepas pelukan Ino seraya menatapnya heran.

Ino berjinjit—

Cup!

—seraya mengecup bibir Naruto. Sekilas.

"Eh?" Naruto melebarkan matanya karena kaget dan bingung.

"Yang paling kuinginkan adalah, ' _kau memikirkanku seharian penuh'_. Mulai dari bangun tidur, makan, belajar dan lainnya... kau memlikirkanku hingga lupa waktu." Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan bercanda." Wajah Naruto sedikit merona.

"Hehehe." Ino kembali memeluk Naruto. "Ini seperti kau milikku hari ini. Itu saja sudah cukup buatku."

"Bodoh! Aku selalu milikmu." Naruto membalas pelukan Ino. 'Dan selalu memikirkanmu, tentunya!'

Ino kembali terkikik.

"Ayo pergi dan beli sesuatu, aku tak suka memperlakukan pacarku begini."

"Tak apa. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa." Ino melepas pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

"Ha?" Naruto kembali kaget.

"Aku sudah bilang pada orang tuaku kalau kau akan datang dan makan malam bersama, kalau kau menolak, mereka akan kecewa." Ino menarik tangan Naruto–menyeretnya dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!"

 **End**

 **Nell Note:**

Halo apa kabar? Aku menyajikan cerita ini buat Ino yang hari ini ultah nih^^

Power of four hour! Aku mengerjakan ini hanya empat jam tanpa diedit lagi, maka dari itu, maaf kalau tulisannya acak-acakkan dan banyak yang harus di remake.

Btw, maaf buat yang nunggu lanjutan fic ku yang lain, saya sedang mencoba mengerjakannya. Sabar aja ya! Hehehe.

Salam spesial buat kalian, para pembaca setia cerita crack pair naruino –ku yang gaje ini. Wkwkwk.

See you! ^-^)/


End file.
